In the field of software development, teams of developers often have work distributed across independent data repositories on data servers that may be interspersed with other teams throughout an organization or even with teams outside the organization. These data repositories are often not accessible to other teams within the organization or may be difficult to keep track of. Furthermore, the disparate nature of the data renders communication between the repositories or servers impractical or impossible. This can lead to confusion for project managers that need to analyze the progress of a project across several teams or an entire organization. Current solutions do not provide the ability to generate a holistic view of all of the work for a single organization.
It is therefore appreciated that a need exists for a method to collect all of the relevant information in disparate data repositories and build a consolidated and holistic view of the work for an entire organization.